Adrián López
Adrián López was a Gillian-class Menos that led the first invasion wave of Hollows into the Human World, alongside his "younger sister", Lucía Pérez. He was a member of Los Tres Presagios. Among his kind, he is unique in the way that he is able to disguise himself as a Human. His Hollow name was Big Brother. Appearance Despite being a Gillian, he did not have the uniform appearance of his kind. As a human, he appeared as a middle-aged heavy set man, wearing a golf cap and trenchcoat. His face was covered in freckles, and he had curly brown hair, leading into a small beard down the side of his chin. He was very well-toned and muscular. He was shorter than average, but maintained a menacingly mysterious appearance, such as when stalking Drew to Pedro's house. His upper arms were somewhat hairy, but his forearms and hands had many cuts and scars. He could carry many objects in his large trenchcoat. Personality Before revealing his true motives, Adrián put up an act of being just a human serial killer. He would always carry a gun and a knife and threaten those who got too close. He would hide in the shadows to try to see if he could learn anything about Drew and his allies. He cared little for much of anything, and acting as if he was toying with Warzone during their fight. Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his weaponry, Adrián was also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. When he first encountered Drew, Adrián calmly approached him, showing his skill to easily subdue him. Like his Hollow fighting style, Adrián's bare-handed style was more about repeated brute force strikes. Reishi Absorption: Adrián as a Hollow was familiar to the consumption of foreign spirit particles. He could easily absorb Reishi from spiritual entities such as Hollows, as shown in his fight with Warzone. To a sufficiently powerful Hollow, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He could manipulate his opponent's reishi to augment his own spiritual strength. Gunman: In his Human life, Adrián was a very skilled pistoleer. He frequently used his gun skills during his work in organized crime. He had increased his power and skill upon becoming a Hollow, and stated he could now fire from up to 150 feet away. Adrián showed the ability to land a shot on Drew while his Graveyard Echoes was activated and while he was dodging. During the Tres Presagios Invasion, he fought Warzone, and used his pistol to attempt to keep him at bay. He showed the ability to fire accurately while both moving and one-handed. Yūrei Nawa (幽霊縄; lit. "Ghost Rope"): Adrián was highly skilled in the use of the technique. He was able to pull on the Haketsui and Sukusui of Drew from over 50 feet away. This ability allowed him to locate and tangle the spiritual core of his opponent in a chain which he could draw towards himself. This chain was unbreakable and the only way for it to disappear was to disrupt his spiritual power during this technique. Hollowfication Hollowfied Form (Big Brother): As a Hollow, Big Brother was very large and extremely muscular. His mask was long and rectangular, with his eyes menacingly staring down from the top of his mask, and his teeth at the very bottom. His Hollow skin was colored brown rather than the normal black. *'Ground Manipulation': Big Brother had the innate ability to manipulate soil. He could use this ability to create massive pits in order to trap enemies. Big Brother could also create multiple tornadoes. As seen in his battle with Warzone, Big Brother also had the ability to use this to regenerate lost body parts and wounds from surrounding soil, making him immune to most physical and spiritual attacks. *'Sonído' (Spanish for "Sound"): Big Brother was able to use a high-speed movement technique that creates a loud buzzing sound. He showed to be quite proficient in this skill, easily evading many attacks. *'Class "C" Spiritual Power': As Big Brother, he was able to hold his own against Warzone and his allies with ease. While fighting them, he was able to repeatedly land powerful punches, forcing them to flinch and cringe in pain. At this level, Big Brother was capable of physically manifesting Reishi as well as creating shockwaves visible in the surrounding environment when it fluctuated. *'Tormenta de Viento' (Spanish for "Wind Storm"): In Hollowfied form, Big Brother was able to use this ability to create a pit of soil that sunk rapidly, drawing in his opponents from the ground. As the soil sunk into the ground, he summoned tornadoes from the barrier of this ability to rapidly send debris and soil flying through the air at deadly speeds. He would then collapse this all towards the focal point of the attack, both crushing and burying anyone caught inside. Gillian Form: As a Gillian-class Menos, Big Brother was immensely large and his mask became rounder shaped. His shoulders became extremely large and dense, and his arms became ape-like, spanning the entire length of his body as well. *'Cero' (Spanish for "Zero"): As a Gillian, Big Brother could use a standard energy blast, which consisted of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. He would have to charge his Cero inbetween his eyes by looking off into the distance empty mindedly. His Cero was colored dark brown. *'Negación' (Spanish for "Negation"): Big Brother used energy fields as a barrier to protect himself. This ability is common amongst Gillian-class Menos, and Big Brother showed the ability to use it to defend from all angles, even simultaneously. *'Swordsmanship Specialist': Big Brother was very proficient in using his vertebrae as a large blade around 40 feet long, able to easily hold Jesse at bay. *'Cráneo Escudo' (Spanish for "Skull Shield"): In Gillian form, Big Brother could summon a skull-shaped shield of pure reishi from his arm. It was able to defend against any and all attacks. Category:Hollow Category:Los Tres Presagios